Take Me Away
by Breakfast.At.Aras
Summary: Edwards mother and Bellas father are getting married! The problem is that Bella is a rebel while Edward is a momma’s boy. Both of them hate each other; but can they get over their differences? Maybe even find love? ALL-HUMAN -AU- Normal couples eventually
1. Day Old Hate

_**Take Me Away **_

_**A/N-**_

_Hey everyone! This is my second story and it's called Take Me Away. Please check out my profile because I have a link to my live journal, which is where I plan on updating you all about my story. _

_**Heres the Summary:**_

_Edward Cullen's mother and Bella Swan's father are getting married; that means that Edward (and his older brother) and Bella (and her younger sister) have to live together! The problem is that Bella is a rebel while Edward is a momma's boy. Both of them hate each other; but can they get over their differences? Maybe even find love?_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight; or Bella, or Edward, or Jasper, or Alice, or…. Yada yada yada! I do however own the plot, Leighton Cullen, and Brooke Milman!_

* * *

**EPOV**

Wow. I could not believe the words that had just come out of my mother - Leighton's - mouth. "Hunny are you okay?" she asked sounding concerned. It was unbelievable that she was actually asking me if I was ok! My mother had just told me that she was planning on marrying Charlie Swan, Bella Swan's father! I did not even know that my mother and Charlie Swan had been seeing each other; apparently they had wanted to keep their relationship a secret as to not freak either Charlie's kids or me out. Now I was only more freaked out than I believed possible. I mean the news that my mother had found someone she loved enough to marry was amazing, but the fact that I would no doubt have to live with Bella Swan was terrible!

Bella Swan was a total and complete bitch. She and her sister Alice had moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad - Charlie - six years ago, when Bella was eleven years old and Alice was ten. Her mother abandoned them or something along those lines; Bella and Alice had never told anyone about their situation other than Bella's best friend Jasper, I assumed. Bella had seemed like a sweet girl when she first came to Forks Elementary - she was eleven after all! - but first impressions are never the best impressions. Within a month the entire school found that both her and Jasper had began smoking, and in the past six years only god knows what sorts of things they have done. Being the rebels of the school had been Bella and Jasper's stereotype, and the two of them basked in the fake glory of it. I chose to avoid them at all costs; I had to good of a reputation to have it ruined by them. I suppose that I was a bit of a golden boy, I was the co-captain of the football team, volunteered regularly, and was an A+ student.

On the other hand, it seemed to me as if Bella and Alice were complete opposites. Alice was a sweet and very short girl who looked like a pixie, and acted how I imagined one would act. She was always very cheerful and loved shopping, not to mention she was on the cheerleading squad as well. Bella and Alice still seemed to be good friends despite their differences, although I doubt that the two of them would have been friends if they were not sisters.

After silently processing my thoughts on how that bitch was going to be my step sister I decided to answer my mother.

"I'm okay." I lied. "I'm just really happy for you is all." My mother stared deep into my eyes a few moments before sighing.

"Edward, are you sure your okay with this?" she asked once more. I nodded and forced out a reassuring grin.

"Just, when will the two of you be getting married?"

"In about three months." she paused. "But we will be moving into their house in a week." she added quickly. I almost let that brief piece of information pass before I actually processed what she had told me. My jaw dropped and I gaped.

"One week!" I shouted incredulously. My mother shriveled back slightly at my loudness, I immediately felt bad. "Sorry, for the shouting... but one week?" I asked once more. My mother nodded silently. "Have you told Emmett yet?" Emmett was my older brother by one year, he was a total meathead. Emmett was extremely tall and muscular which made him a ladies man, but he wasn't exactly the smartest person -I was the one in the family blessed with brains- Emmett was the captain of the football team though, so he liked to brag a lot to me about how he could easily beat me.

"Yes; he seemed to take it much better than you did." My mother answered. I sighed, deciding to tell her the truth.

"Mom, I'm extremely happy that you've found someone you love. I'm just a bit freaked out that I'm going to be living with Bella Swan!" I honestly told her. She laughed lightly when I made a sour face.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to get over it, maybe Bella's a lot nicer than you think." she said smiling. I rolled my eyes; there was no way in hell that Bella was a decent person. "Now how about we watch that movie I rented and we can pop some popcorn?" I nodded and hopped up from my place at the kitchen table to grab the DVD 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Button' from its case before I ran over to the television and popped it into the DVD player. When my mother had finished popping the popcorn we both lied down on the couch with our own separate bowls of popcorn. It was only my mother and me hanging out, because Emmett was out with one of his ladies like usual.

I sighed as the opening credits began. I was going to miss this house after moving in with the bitch and her family.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up in the worst possible way; to the sound of my sister Alice's voice. "Wake up! Wake Up!" Alice chanted as she jumped on my bed. I looked over to my alarm clock that read 6:30am and groaned pulling the bed covers over my head.

"Five more minutes!" I pleaded angrily. The covers were pried from my fingers and pulled off the bed.

"No! It's the first day of school, and we are not going to be late!" Alice squeaked, causing me to cover my ears with my hands; her high pitched voice always managed to give me a major headache.

"Ugh fine!" I unhappily gave in getting out of my bed. It was stupid that Alice had woken me up at this time since school wouldn't be starting until 8:30am, but I didn't dare argue with my pixie sister.

"Yay!" Alice cheered as she hopped off of my bed and danced around my room. "Aren't you excited to have brothers?" Alice asked after dancing a lap around my room.

I groaned. "Ya, because having Edward fucking Cullen, the goody two shoes of our school, as a brother will be so much fun. Not to mention how much more fun it will be to have Emmett Cullen, the schools womanizer, as a brother! I'm so excited that I'm peeing my pants!" I sarcastically told Alice. She rolled her eyes at me before doing a cartwheel onto my bed than jumping up and down on top of it. I wanted to laugh at my crazy sister but chose not to.

"Your not even the tiniest, smallest, itsiest, bitsiest, little bit excited?" Alice asked almost hopefully.

"Nope. You know that I'm dreading it!" Alice sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She huffed as she hopped off my bed onto the floor. "I'm gonna go downstairs to eat some breakfast while you get dressed. Can Jasper give me a ride to school today?"

"Umm. We never talked about it, but I'll ask him. I'm sure he won't mind." I told her as I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my cell phone.

"Thanks Bella." Alice's voice chimed as she skipped out of my room and shut the door behind her. I speed dialed my number one contact and waited to hear the ringing tone. The phone rang three times before someone on the other end picked up. "Hey Bella." Jasper's groggy morning voice greeted me.

"Hey Jasper." I greeted him back happily.

"Why are you phoning me so early in the morning?" he asked sleepily.

I laughed into the phone. "Well I was woken up early by the devil herself-"

Jasper interrupted me. "Let me guess! Your little pixie sister Alice?"

"Ya. Which reminds me, when you come over to drive me to school can you give Alice a ride to school as well?" I could almost hear him nodding into the phone.

"Sure. Why doesn't she just get a ride with one of her peppy cheerleading friends?" he asked as if that was the obvious thing to do.

"I don't know. She just asked me if she could so now I'm asking you. There's no crazy story behind it, other than the fact that previous to it she used my room as a jungle gym."

"But she does that on a regular basis." he stated making me laugh at the truthfulness of it.

"Exactly. I'm considering installing a lock for my door." I honestly told him.

He chuckled. "You should. Look, Bella I'm going to go shower then put on some clothes. I should be at your house in about a half hour, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Jasper." I said sweetly.

"Bye Bella." Jasper said before I heard a beep and knew he had hung up. I set my cell phone down on my dresser before opening one of the drawers and grabbing out a 'Sex Pistols' band T-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Quickly, I put the clothes on then headed to the bathroom that was conveniently placed in my room. My appearance had never really mattered to me like it did the average girl; so I just did the necessity things each morning. Like usual I performed my normal morning ritual. Which consisted of washing my face, applying foundation, brushing my teeth, applying deodorant, and running a hairbrush through my curly brown hair.

After everything in my morning ritual was completed I hurried downstairs into the kitchen. Alice was waiting for me at the dining table; I grabbed a pop tart out of a cupboard then joined her at the table. Plastered across her face was a look of disgustion; I guessed it was because of what I was wearing. Alice tried multiple times in the past to change my wardrobe but failed each time.

"Jasper can give you a ride to school." I started off the conversation.

"Really..." Alice mumbled as she tilted her head; confusion spread across her face.

I huffed. "Alice, snap out of it!" I snapped my fingers. "I get it already, you hate my clothing!" My voice sounded annoyed, which for some reason made Alice giggle. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing." She paused. "I do hate your clothing though..." she trailed off.

"I know, and I don't plan on changing my style anytime soon!" I said taking a bite of my pop tart.

By the time Jasper arrived it was 7:10am; which meant we still had an hour and twenty minutes till school started. Alice skipped to Jasper's car and hopped into the backseat while I walked dully and merely slid into the passenger seat. There was almost an awkward tension in the car when no one spoke. Jasper started up his car and began to pull away from the curb as Alice was bobbing in her seat distracted by the scenery, and I sat still in my own seat.

"So umm... Why aren't you getting a ride with your friends today?" Jasper asked out loud. I didn't answer because the question was obviously directed to Alice.

"I'm not sure. Mainly to support Bella in case if our new brothers come and speak to us. I'm truthfully sort of afraid she'll make a bad impression..." I turned around and glared at Alice. "No offense Bella!" Alice quickly added.

"What makes you think I'll make a bad impression?" I childishly complained.

Alice laughed lightly. "Because your you! Just don't be angry if I supervise you; I really want to be friends with our brothers!" I rolled my eyes and turned back around in my seat; I could really care less what Edward and Emmett Cullen thought of us. I peaked over to Jasper and noticed his eyebrow was furrowed in confusion.

"What do you two mean brothers?" Jasper asked curiously.

I groaned. "Ugh. I just found out last night so sorry if I didn't tell you. It just so happens that my father is in-love with Leighton Cullen and is going to marry her, in around three months..." I trailed off as Jasper's expression became so incredibly shocked that it was priceless.

"You mean Leighton Cullen, as in Edward and Emmett Cullen's mother?" Jasper's jaw dropped open.

I nodded. "Plus not to mention that the two of them and their mother are moving in to our house next week!" I seethed. Jasper looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I suppose from now on we will hang out at my house." Jasper almost sounded excited. It was probably because he hated having to come over to my house since my father basically hated him.

"Well not always, I'm sure that Edward and Emmett won't be home 24/7. They've got sports and shit like that." I exclaimed. Jasper nodded in response and mumbled a yeah.

"Bella why are you being such a bitch about this?" Alice bravely asked. "I'm excited to have brothers, why aren't you?" I glared at Alice but decided not to make a huge fuss. Jasper and Alice were the only people who were allowed to call me a bitch; they normally joked whenever they said it anyway.

"I'm not excited because the people who are going to be our brothers are Edward-and-Emmett-mother-effing-Cullen!" I said dragging out the last six words.

"But they will probably be fun! The two of them can be my new shopping companions!" Alice's voice chimed happily.

"Ya, because I'm sure the two of them would willingly go shopping with you!"

Alice's expression turned evil. "If they don't go willingly I'll just have to force them."

Jasper cut into the conversation. "She's got a point Bella." Jasper said, turning to look at me briefly. "We all know that it's impossible to win a fight against Alice, you should probably give up right now and let Alice enjoy having the Cullen's as brothers."

I scoffed. "I am not giving up. For the first time in my life I am going to win a fight against Alice." I firmly stated, causing Jasper to roll his eyes at me.

Alice and me were still arguing about the pros and cons of the Cullen boys when we arrived at school. Jasper parked as close to the school as he could and cut the engine before the three of us jumped out of our seats. I pulled a pack of smokes out of my pocket; grabbing two cigarettes out: one for me and the other for Jasper. I passed one of the smokes to Jasper after he took his black lighter out of his pocket. First Jasper lit mine then his; I greedily took a puff but noticed that Alice was watching both Jasper and I disappointedly.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked harshly.

Alice sighed sounding annoyed. "Supervision, remember?" I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"Not like any of the Cullen" I sneered the name "children are going to try to talk to us today" I stated flatly.

"Guess again." Alice said gesturing towards Edward and Emmett; who both happened to be walking towards our small group. It seemed as if an army of people was following behind them; I wasn't intimidated though. Intimidating me was practically impossible. Alice waved to some of her friends that were following behind the Cullen boys; apparently Alice and the Cullen's shared friends.

"So…" Edward Cullen started when him and his band of friends reached us.

"So…" I mocked him, blowing smoke into his face simultaneously. Edward fanned his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smoke. He glared at me angrily.

"Last night my mother told me that she was going to be marrying your father." Edward informed me, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What!" Brooke Milman spat. "That's why you wanted to talk to these freaks – nothing against you Ali, I love you – but it's because Bella Swan is going to be your step sister! Wow…" Brooke began to giggle.

"Shut up whore, no one was talking to you" I spat back, she looked incredibly shocked but didn't say another word. "Anyway, before the whore interrupted I was about to say that my dad talked to Alice and me about that last night."

"So you know? He asked.

"No shit Sherlock. That's what I just told you!"

"Bella!" Alice screeched angrily at me, I chose to ignore her and continue my conversation with Edward.

"You didn't have to be such a bitch about it." Edward said, sounding offended.

"And you didn't have to be such a pansy about it, but you did." I snapped back at him, raising one eyebrow.

Edward began to fume. "Look, I came over here to try and be nice but you just screwed it up."

I laughed. "Because I really care if you're nice to me."

"You should. Until we turn eighteen we are going to have to live together." Edward announced angrily.

I smirked. "That doesn't mean I can't have fun making your life hell."

"Ugh. Theres no reasoning with you is there?" He asked furiously.

"Nope." I said, popping the p. Edward groaned and turned around to walk away; with his group of wannabe friends following behind him. I looked over to Jasper who had his hand extended for a high five; I high fived him and smiled.

"Good job Bella. I'm proud of you!" Jasper happily exclaimed as he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not!" Alice shouted grabbing our attention. "Your such an idiot Bella! You might as well just ruin any hope of having a happy family!"

"That ended when mom left us!" I barked at Alice. She huffed and glared at me before stomping away to join a crowd of her friends.

* * *

_**A/N-**_

_OK! So wooh, that was my first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it; and by the way that chapter was shorter than what I plan on the rest of my chapters to be. Please check my live journal because like I said earlier I plan on posting any information about my story on there. As well if you check it you can find out what I named my story after! _


	2. Hearts Don't Break Even

**_A/n-_**

_Hey everyone. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed my last chapter or added this story as a favorite or Alert. I got plenty of favourite's and Alert's, but very few reviews. If you could **PLEASE review**. Reviews tend to encourage me to update sooner, which I would assume you guy's would want to happen. Make sure to check my livejournal because I plan on posting some of the outfits that I mentioned in this chapter (if I can find out how to post photos, I'm not very good at livejournal yet.)_

_Before, on my livejournal I mentioned that I named this story after a song by **The Subways**. The song is obviously called **Take Me Away.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. I do however own the plot and any characters that I choose to create._

* * *

**EPOV**

"What a bitch!" I complained to my group of friends after leaving Bella, Jasper, and Alice. My friends seemed slightly surprised by my mass amount of cursing today since I rarely swore.

"Ya! I can't believe she called me a whore!" Brooke Milman screeched from beside me, temporarily deafening me.

"Maybe because you are a whore." Emmett's voice boomed; causing everyone except Brooke to laugh. She crossed her arms under her chest, pushing up her cleavage, and began fuming. Even I had to admit that Brooke was a whore. She - and almost the entire female population at our school - had made a few attempts at getting in my pants through out the years I've known her. Of course she never succeeded because I was still a virgin.

"Your such an asshole!" Brooke screeched a few octaves higher than before. Like usual, Brooke turned around and stomped off with her friends Lily and Amy following behind her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Guys, go help Lily and Amy make Brooke stop PMSing." Emmett demanded. All of our friend's thought of Emmett as the God slash Leader of our group so soon all of them scurried off after Brooke; leaving Emmett and me alone. Emmett began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, considering that my brother might be insane.

"Oh. Just the fact that you got your ass handed to you by Bella Swan. I think I'm already starting to like her; she'll make a good little sister." Emmett told me proudly.

"What the eff? Why would you even say that?" I scoffed. While chuckling lightly Emmett patted me on the back.

"Well for one reason; I'm sure that Bella would say Fuck instead of Eff. She's got more balls than you'll ever have!"

"Shut up man!" I yelled in a shrill voice. Emmett laughed more as he began to back away from me; with his hands up defensively.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I was just telling you the facts! Look, before you pop a blood vessel I'm gonna leave and scope out some hot babes. See you after school, Edward-o!" Emmett chuckled to himself then turned around and ran to a group of girls that were on the cheerleading team.

School went by slowly and by the time the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over and it was time for fifth period, I was still pissed off about my earlier interaction with Bella. Being the good student I was I had arrived to my history class early, and like normal I sat front row center. None of my usual friends were in the class, but I considered myself charismatic since I could easily have a good conversation with anyone. Anyone but Bella and Jasper.

About two minutes after the final bell for class had rung Bella arrived, distracting everyone because of her tardiness; I was never tardy to class. Being angry had made me almost completely forget that Bella was in my class. Looking at her made me feel even more angry.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Beck. I had to help my sister with some homework." Bella quietly told our teacher. I was positive that Bella was lying; the reason she was probably late was because she had been to busy smoking.

"That's fine Miss Swan. Just go right ahead and take any seat." Mr. Beck said while shuffling through some papers on his desk. Bella nodded and started to walk to a seat. On her way she passed me.

"Bitch." I whispered low enough so only she could hear. Bella looked at me and smirked.

"Sissy." She whispered back. Mr. Beck stood up shortly after Bella took her seat at the back row. Thankfully history was the only class I had with Bella. Unfortunately having her in the room made my anger multiply; which made it extremely hard to focus. Occasionally I would find myself glancing behind me to send Bella hateful glares; she didn't really seem bothered.

When the final bell of the day rang I left my class quickly and hurried to my locker to grab all of my homework for the day. For the entire night I planned on perfecting all of my assignments. Emmett drove me home in his Jeep; I had my own car but I rarely used it unless I needed to go somewhere that none of my friends would be going; I believed in carpooling.

The two of us were talking casually as we entered our house and walked into the kitchen to find our mother waiting happily for us. Her thin frame was covered in a beautiful red dress and her long brown hair was curled.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked; almost stealing the words out of my mouth.

"I've got a surprise for you boys!" She replied joyously. Emmett and me glanced at each other then back to our mother. Confusion spread across both of our faces. She continued. "Well, tonight we are going to go over to Charlie's and have supper there, so-"

I cut my mother off. "What!" I shouted loudly without thinking.

"You, Emmett and me are going over to Charlie's - the man I am marrying - to have supper there. Since we are all going to be a family anyway..." She looked at me with a bewildered expression. Emmett began to boom with laughter, which made her expression of bewilderment increase. Both my mother and me were silent as Emmett laughed. After his laugh attack calmed down he sighed and wiped an imaginary tear away.

"This should be fun. Edward you have to go, and there's no way that I'm going to miss out on this dinner!" Emmett's booming voice informed me.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" Our mother asked looking back and forth between Emmett and me. She didn't seem to understand why I sounded upset to be going over to the Swan household.

Emmett answered her. "Oh nothing much. Just the fact that Edward and Bella got in a cat fight this morning!"

* * *

**BPOV**

**  
**

"What!" I immediately shouted after Charlie informed me of what would be happening this evening.

"I said Leighton and her two sons -Edward and Emmett- are coming over tonight for dinner. Leighton's bringing food so you girls don't have to cook; all you have to do is be polite. Leighton's never met you before so I want you two to make a good impression." Charlie repeated slowly for Alice and me, sounding annoyed. My jaw dropped and I looked over to Alice for support; but instead of being upset about this situation like me she was bobbing in place from happiness.

"Daddy, please, please, please, PL-EE-EA-EAS-SE," Alice drug out the last word "let me dress Bella up!"

Charlie stood and thought for a few moments. "I don't know. That may be unfair to Bella." He replied making me feel hopeful.

"But you want her to make a good impression, right?"

"Yes." Charlie answered, motioning for Alice to continue.

"Well... If you let me dress her she will look good, and if she looks good then she will make a good impression!" Alice looked up to Charlie with her big doe eyes and smiled sweetly.

"You've got a point there." Charlie turned to me. "Bella for the rest of the night you have to listen to whatever Alice says; and she's officially dressing you." He smirked at me as he spoke. He obviously knew that this would be torture for me. "Have fun girls. I'm going to go visit Billy while your getting ready."

"Okay Daddy! Thank you so much!" Alice squealed as Charlie waved goodbye and left the house. When Charlie was out of sight Alice looked at me devilishly.

"I'm going to have you wear a pretty dress, and I'll do your make-up, and I have to do something with your hair! It's so bland, and-"

I cut Alice off from her rambling. "Ali! How can you expect me to wear a dress; I don't even own one!" I said defensively. Alice's evil smile grew.

"Oh no worries. I have a special space in my closet for pretty clothes that just happen to fit you!" Alice informed me.

I gaped down at my little sister. "You're joking! Why do you have clothes that fit me in your closet?"

"Oh uh, just incase if you ever decided that you might want to wear nice clothes," She laughed lightly "and whenever I go shopping with my friends I normally buy you things." This information frightened me slightly; I was sure that half the amount of clothes Alice had bought for me in her closet would be more than my entire closet put together. Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me up the stairs and into her room. Her room was large like mine, but very pink. She probably had a million different shades of pink in her room. Alice guided me over towards her vanity and sat me down in the Victorian styled chair placed in front of it.

"So," Alice began "I'm going to start by curling your hair, then I'll start on your make up – which will mainly be the Smokey eye look- and then you will get into your dress; which I've already picked out…" Alice trailed off.

"Oh joy. What's the dress look like?" I faked enthusiasm.

"It's a surprise!" Alice answered smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, whatever you want." I said dully; I could really care less what the dress looked like.

"Yay!" Alice squealed as she plugged in her curler. Alice brushed my hair as the curler heated up and as soon as she decided it was hot enough she began curling small individual pieces of my hair. After about twenty minutes Alice set down the curler and started with the make-up. First applying foundation, then blush. Alice finished with the smoky eye make-up and black mascara. My make up took an excruciatingly long ten minutes to complete.

"Ok, close your eyes!" Alice demanded as she left me at my seat and headed for her closet. I obliged and covered my eyes with my hands. I waited a few moments as I listened to the noise of Alice ruffling through her closet. When the sound of ruffling ended I heard Alice rush over to me. "Open your eyes!" Alice cheerfully hollered. I followed her command and opened my eyes. First I noticed that Alice was about to explode with excitement; then I noticed a pretty looking dress in her hands. The dress was pure white, and poofed out at the bottom. It had thin straps and a rather cute large white bow right below the bust. I had to admit that it was a cute dress; just not exactly cute for me. In Alice's other hand I noticed a pair of pearl colored stiletto's.

"You're joking right?" I asked, my voice filled with fear. "You – you cannot make me wear stiletto's! I have problems walking on a flat surface with no shoes at all, and you expect me to wear those death traps?"

"Yep, and you can't argue with me because daddy said so." Alice confidently told me.

I decided to just give in right away, there was no point in fighting. "Fine. I'll wear them, but you owe me big time for this!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Bella. Just put the dress and shoes on." Alice commanded while passing them to me. I sighed and stood up from my seat. I pulled the dress on with Alice's help –for the reason that Alice didn't want me to mess up my hair and make up- but I didn't put the stilettos on. Alice told me that I was allowed to wait until the Cullen's came to put them on; I was grateful for her mercy. When I was finished getting ready I left Alice's room and went down to the dining room to sit down and text Jasper while I waited for Alice to get ready. Surprisingly within ten minutes Alice was downstairs and showing off her dress to me; I had expected her to take over an hour to be ready. Alice was wearing a white dress as well, but hers had a thick red ribbon cinched around her waist that tied up as a bow in the back. As well there was a silver necklace with multiple stands that attached at the back; which turned into a complicated back piece of the dress with another red bow at the center. Her hair had been straightened then spiked, and her make-up was a less intense version of mine. To sum it up Alice looked amazing as usual.

Charlie came home around twenty minutes before the Cullen's arrived, and I soon found myself sitting across the dining table from both Emmett and Edward. Thank god that Alice was by my side; it would have been incredibly awkward without her. Charlie and Leighton were sitting at the end of the table side by side. It was cute because the two of them were holding hands under the table. My heart filled with happiness from the way my father looked at Leighton; he seemed truly happy for the first time since Renee, Alice and mine's mother, had left him. Leighton was incredibly gorgeous. She was a few inches shorter than me, but still much taller than Alice was. She was tanned with the same beautiful green eyes that the Cullen boys had, and her long brunette hair was in curls similar to my own.

The Cullen's were surprisingly pleasant and it was not hard to keep the conversation at the table going. The boy's didn't bring up the fact that I had bitched at Edward earlier today, and they acted frighteningly perfect, even Emmett. It made sense that Edward was well bred and knew all of his table manners because he was a momma's boy; but the fact that Emmett didn't bring up anything about 'hot babes' shocked me. Although I noticed that Edward stared at me constantly. Whenever I noticed him staring I would glare at him and he would look away like a toddler who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"So…" Charlie said when the casual conversation dropped to a halt. "I would like to let you two boys know that I am excited to have both of you joining my family. I have always wanted sons, and after what your mother has told me about how wonderful you two are I am glad that you boys will be the ones." Charlie smiled at both Emmett and Edward and I heard the two of them mumble thank you's. Leighton was the next one to speak.

"I would also like to add that I have also always wanted daughters myself, and I'm glad that now I have the opportunity to have you two lovely girls as my daughters." I held back my laughter with a polite smile. I couldn't believe that Leighton had just referred to me as lovely. I was the exact opposite of lovely! Charlie had probably filled her head with lies that were about what amazing girls we were. You could say that Alice was lovely, but if you said that you would have to add the fact that she was crazy hyper and was extremely expensive when it came to clothes. It was a good thing that Charlie made lots of money or else we would be knees deep in Alice's credit card bills. Leighton was in for a handful.

"Why thank you Leighton!" Alice almost sang. "I have to add that I'm extremely happy you'll be taking the place of our mother-" Leighton cut her off.

"Oh no dear. I won't be taking the place of your mother." Leighton said sweetly.

I laughed. "Oh please do! I'm sure that our father has probably informed you of Renee." I said causing everyone to focus their attention on me.

"Umm. Not really, we talked briefly about it." Leighton replied skeptically.

"Bella..." Charlie's voice warned.

"No, she should know!" I said a bit to loudly. "Like you said they're our new family, and you don't hide secrets like this from your family!" I told my father before focusing my attention on Leighton. I leaned closer to her as I spoke. "Look, I'm sure you've heard a few thing's about our mother; she was always very pretty and charming. I suppose that we were lucky enough that she stayed with us for ten years." My eyes began to feel hot; I had learned over the years to hide my emotions so I tried my hardest to suppress any tears from falling in front of the Cullen's. Truthfully I always hated Renee for leaving us, but I had secretly wished that I was able to have that special mother daughter connection. "So basically our mother wasn't the most caring person, when she married my father she had already given birth to a child; at the age of sixteen. Of course being the not caring person she was she gave the child up for adoption; not like that's exactly a bad thing it was probably the smart thing to do since she was poor, but Renee didn't even find out the sex of the child."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Leighton said thoughtfully. "You probably would have wanted to at least know that little bit of information about the baby"

I ran my hand through my hair. "You've got that right, I talked to the adoption agency my mom told me helped her give away the child; but they said unless he or she wanted to be found they wouldn't give me any information." I took a deep sigh before continuing. "Anyway back to the story. A few months after she gave birth she met our dad, and well they got married a year later because she became pregnant with me. The next year she gave birth to Alice; and four years later she gave birth to our younger sister Aleesha. Well when I was ten my father came up with the wondrous idea of getting a paternity test. The test results showed up that both Alice and me were Charlie's biological children; but Aleesha wasn't which meant for the past few years our mother had been sleeping around. Our parent's got in a fight and _the next morning Renee was gone_-" I choked out the last part. I felt Alice's hand reach for my own under the table and I allowed her to hold my hand. I looked over to her and she gave me a comforting smile as she squeezed my hand gently. Silence filled the room as I tried to will myself to finish the story.

Alice continued for me instead. "We didn't talk to our mom _or_ Aleesha for over three years. I remember on my twelfth birthday getting a phone call, and it was our mom. She told me about how she had moved to New York City, and about how much she loved it there. She wanted Bella and me to leave Dad and come live with her; we didn't of course. Apparently she had met another man and had another daughter named Charlotte. After we had refused to leave Forks she yelled at us and called us a few hurtful names. We didn't talk to her for another two years and after another stressful phone call we found out that she had a son –with a different man- who she named Eithen. Now she's still living in NYC with the same man who's the father of Eithen We would get a call from her every once in a while, but we haven't received a call from her for over a year." Alice sighed after finishing the story. Everyone looked at both Alice and me with apologetic faces.

"We haven't seen any of our sibling, other than Aleesha but Renee doesn't even let us talk to her. It's terrible, but it's not our fault that our mother's a stupid whore." I bit my tongue just as the harsh words left my mouth. No one spoke and I looked around the table to see that everyone was speechless. "Maybe it wasn't a smart idea to tell you guys." I mumbled to myself. I backed my chair away from the table and stood up before deciding to leave. "I'm just going to go." I announced as I grabbed the car keys and my cell phone from the kitchen counter.

"No!" Alice cried out to me. "You don't have to go, please stay…" Alice trailed off as she left her seat and ran over to me. She looked up at me with her own eyes peering into mine. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Alice, it would be smarter if I left." I said as I made my way to the front door.

"Please." Alice begged once more.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I shuffled my shoes on and opened the door. "I really am." I told Alice softly; exiting the house and shutting the door behind me.

I hurried though the dark over to my Volkswagen Beetle and got into the driver's seat. My breathing had deepened and my heart rate accelerated. The car sat idol as my sweaty palms gripped the steering wheel. I didn't dare start the car because I knew that I was too unstable to drive; I knew that I would have to calm myself down before going anywhere. Except I was unsure of where to go. Maybe Jasper would be okay with me driving over to his house, but I didn't want to bother him. I took a deep breath before grabbing my cell phone and holding down the number that was the speed dial for Jaspers cell phone. The phone rang twice before Jasper picked up.

"Hey Bella. How wonderful was dinner with the Cullen's?" He asked sarcastically.

"J- Jasper." I breathed into the phone.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned

"No." I choked.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded. His voice still sounded concerned.

"Can I just come over to your house for the night. I did something that I shouldn't have." I said as I ran my spare hand through my hair.

"Ya sure, you're always welcome." Jasper told me in a comforting tone.

"Ok, I'll be over soon."

"Bye Bella. Drive safe." I heard Jasper's voice say before I hung up. I leaned back into the seat and took a few breaths. When I felt calm enough to drive I put my key into the ignition and turned the car on. I began to back out of the driveway but stopped abruptly when a knock at the window of the passenger seat caught my attention. I looked over and squinted my eyes to try and make out who the figure was through the dark. I rolled down the window to get a better view and allow them to speak.

"May I come in, so we can talk?" They asked.

* * *

**A/N-**

_Wooh! That's chapter two! So I bet you are all wondering whom the person that asked to come in is. Go ahead and guess, but it probably won't be who you all think it is. Anyway, __**review**__ and I will update sooner! Please let me know what you guys think of my story, or even give me tips on how to improve! By the way thanks to anyone who reads my story! Also I'm sort of looking for a **BETA reader**, I usually try and edit my writing but the ending results are never as good as I want them to be._


	3. Pretend To Be Nice

_**Chapter: Pretend To Be Nice**_

_A/N-_

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the **review**s. There wasn't as much as I had hoped for but there was still a good amount. Thanks to anyone who **review**ed! I hurried with writing this chapter only so that you guys could read it by today. If I hadn't have updated today then you probably wouldn't have gotten the update until next Monday or Wednesday. The reason is because I'm going to be completely busy until then. First tomorrow It's my brothers birthday, and then the next day I'm babysitting and hanging out with one of my friends, and from Friday till Monday morning I'm camping. And now that I think about it I have my grade 9 grad on Monday, so I probably won't be able to update then either. So expect the next update on around **next Wednesday** because that's the only day that I should be able to. Please **Review** this chapter! I don't really care what your **review**s about, as long as you **review**! And the more **review**s I get the more likely I'll be inspired to work on the next chapter and then I will update on Wednesday. But if I'm not inspired then I won't work on the story and you guys probably won't get to read the next chapter for a bit longer. So saying that… **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_and this isn't edited... don't forget that I'm still looking for a **BETA!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight, I don't own its character's, and I don't own any twilight merchandise. I do however own the plot, the characters I create, and any twists and turns I choose to add into the story._

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"May I come in, so we can talk?" They asked. I sat silently for a few moments, pondering whether or not to let them come into my car and speak with me.

"Fine Emmett, Go ahead." I told him dully. He flashed a toothy grin before opening the door and maneuvering his massive body into the passenger seat. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, looking him directly in his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened inside." Emmett informed me shyly.

"What's there to talk about? I told you the entire story inside."

Emmett shifted in his seat. "That's not exactly what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what?" I snapped.

"Even though I barely know you I've developed a sort of brotherly need to protect you. I'm worried about you, and I just want to make sure your ok." Emmett looked sincere, but I wasn't sure if he was trustable.

"I'm perfectly fine." I replied quickly.

"I don't know if I believe that. I've noticed that you put up this tough girl facade. I want you to know that I'm here for you. As a friend and as a brother." Emmett's words made me speechless but I managed to make a few words out.

"Uh- Thank you." I croaked.

"No problem." He smiled a childish grin. "Just know that I'm here if you ever need to talk."

I sighed. "Emmett, I'm happy that your there if I ever need you, it's just-" I paused. "It's just that I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell you everything yet. I'm sorry." I mumbled the last part and looked up to him from under my eyelashes apologetically.

"That's ok, squirt!" Emmett said lightening the mood. I had to admit that I was beginning to think that Emmett wasn't all that bad.

I giggled lightly. "Squirt?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yes squirt! Now can you pretty please stay for the rest of the night, and not leave us?" Emmett looked at me and batted his eyelashes while attempting to give me a puppy dogface. His attempt made me laugh so I nodded.

"Well of course I will when you give me that face!" I said causing him to exchange his pout for a smile. "Just let me call Jasper and let him know I won't be spending the night."

"Thank you Bella!" Emmett said after bringing me into a bone-crushing hug. He was about to exit the car when he turned back and gave me a confused expression. "Wait! Why would you _spend the night_ at Jasper's? Are you like banging him or something?" He asked then winked at me. I believe that if my jaw was hanging any lower it might have actually been touching the ground.

"Fuck no!" I shouted after I composed myself. "That would just be, wrong! Jasper is like a brother to me, nothing is going on!" A shudder rolled down my spine at the thought of it. "It would seriously be like screwing my brother, and besides, I'm not exactly into that sort of thing." When I finished Emmett held up his hands in defense.

"Ok Bella, I get it!" He chuckled lightly. "Peace Bellarina, I'm gonna go let everyone know your staying!" Emmett cheered before shutting the passenger door and skipping away to _our_ house. I took a deep breath before taking my cell phone out once more. This time I decided to not call Jasper, but to text him.

**"Hey J. I'm not coming over anymore. I had a brother sister talk with Em and he convinced me to stay."** I typed the keys quickly then sent it off to Jasper. Within the next thirty seconds I received Jaspers text message.

**"Hey B. It's good to hear that things cooled down. If anything else bad happens don't forget you're always welcome."**

**"Thanks I'm gonna go now. Love you."** It was common for Jasper and me to say I love you to each other; except when we said that it was totally platonic. As I said to Emmett I loved Jasper as a brother and he loved me like a sister.

**"Love you too, bestfriend :)"** I smiled as I shut my phone and hopped out of the drivers seat.

There was a cool breeze blowing in my direction and I relished in it. The breeze was refreshing and it made me feel like as if there was a new beginning. When I came back into the house Alice literally jumped on me from happiness and everyone else seemed ecstatic to see me back; well everyone other than Edward. He just looked extremely awkward. I couldn't blame him though; he was in a house he hardly knew with a new family that he barely knew, me who had just happened to throw a hissy fit, and basically told him the crappy story that was my life. Although Edward was awkward throughout the night everyone else still managed to enjoy themselves; including Emmett who was a new brother figure to me. The Cullen's left for their house at around 10pm and I quickly showered then went off to bed. Unusually looking forward to the next day for some odd reason I was unaware of.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Wake up, Eddie-Pooh!" Emmett boomed, waking me up, and opening the curtains on my window. I sat up, covering my eyes from the intense sunlight shining into my eyes, scowling at Emmett.

"What the eff dude? I already have an alarm clock! I don't need you in my room waking me up from my beauty sleep!" I said the last part sarcastically, except I don't believe that Emmett caught the sarcasm in my voice.

"Your such a fag. Real men don't need beauty sleep, they wake up naturally sexy!" Emmett said as he lifted his arm out to the side; showing off his muscles.

"I was joking." I bluntly told Emmett.

"Whatever you say Edward-o. Now hurry up and get ready so I can drive to school." Emmett demanded, throwing one of my shirts and a pair of jeans at me.

"Why?" I asked as I swung my legs off the bed and began to stand up. "To scope out some hot babes?" I guessed.

"No…" Emmett answered defensively. "Just to hang out with some friends. Not everything is about hot babes, Edward. You should know that by now." Emmett said, causing me to laugh. There was no sarcasm in his voice, but I knew he had to be joking. The Emmett I knew and loved only cared about one thing in life, and that was girls.

"You're joking?" I asked, expecting Emmett to wipe off his serious voice and break out into laughter.

"I'm not." Emmett looked away as he answered. "I've just had a bit of a revelation." He looked back to me. "Now just put those damn clothes on so we can leave home!" Emmett barked as he left my room. I wasn't sure what was up Emmett's ass, but I was considering that maybe he recently decided to try drugs. Girls had always been Emmett's number one priority, so I had no idea what would have changed his mind now.

After I finished getting ready, which happened to take about fifteen minutes, Emmett drove both him and me to school. When we arrived at school there was only ten minutes till the bell so we joined our regular group of friends. Emmett however made some excuse to leave so that he could get his books from his locker so that he wouldn't be late. Everyone looked at him with complete shock on their faces; I was glad that I was not the only person confused by Emmett's new habits. Maybe he was being blackmailed?

The first four periods of the day went by normally, other than the fact that I noticed that not only was Bella in my fifth period history class, but she was also in my third period French class. It was confusing to me at first that I had never noticed her there before but it later made sense when I realized how unsociable she was. Bella was late like she usually is to every class so when Bella passed me in the front row she glared at me, and I glared back. We both realized that just because we had a _nice _family dinner the night before it didn't mean that the two of us were going to start to be nice to each other. She was still a bitch and nothing was going to change that.

Now I was walking with a group of my friends to the cafeteria. We were joking and talking about how all of our school days had gone. I noticed that Emmett was missing from the group; he normally met us along the way to the cafeteria with the rest of the seniors, but the seniors had already joined us and Emmett was no where to be seen. I scanned the hallway we were currently in and found my brother walking alone a few groups of people ahead of us.

"Emmett!" I called to him. "Why aren't you walking with us?" I caught Emmett's attention and he turned around to look at me. He stopped where he was and waited for us to catch up before speaking.

"Sorry guys, I didn't notice you were all behind me." He mumbled.

"And after class ended you practically sprinted out of the classroom and left all of us behind. What's up with you?" Ryan Barker, one of the other seniors, spoke up.

"I don't know. I've just been feeling a bit distracted is all…" Emmett trailed off.

"What's going on?" I asked my brother.

"Nothing, it's just-" Emmett paused and frowned. "I don't want to talk about it right now. How about another time?

"Sure, whatever you want." I replied skeptically. Emmett had been acting really odd since this morning and it was killing me to not know the reason behind it.

When we entered the cafeteria our group of friends walked over to the line up and we all hung out as we waited in line to get our food. The line wasn't that long to begin with but since our group had many people in it and consisted of most of the sports teams at the schools, we managed to make the lunch line much longer. After a good amount of waiting for everyone to get their food we all headed off to our regular eating table. I sat down in my regular seat and waited for Emmett to fill the one next to me like he normally did. Unfortunately that never happened; I waited for a few seconds, preparing myself because I thought that maybe he would surprise me by cannon balling into his seat or something stupid like he normally did. Except I remembered that Emmett wasn't his normal self today. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Emmett a few meters away, he had already passed our table and was heading somewhere else. I jumped out of my seat and rushed over to Emmett; I stopped abruptly in front of him and he followed my lead.

"Where are you going?" I almost shouted, but managed to keep my voice down.

Emmett spun around to face me. "I'm going to go eat with Bella and Jasper, I already asked them this morning if it was ok and they said yes." Emmett told me shyly but still in his regular authoritative tone.

"Why are you eating with them? She's a bitch and you know it!" I accused. Emmett looked seriously pissed off, that it actually frightened me a bit.

"Edward." Emmett started firmly. "Shut up. Bella is going to be our sister soon, and unlike you I feel like I should protect her."

"You've never liked her before." I protested.

"I never knew her before. She's a nice girl, and you're stupid for not giving her a chance." Emmett huffed before turning back around. He began to walk away but I stopped him.

"Why?" I demanded loudly.

Emmett sighed. "Can you at least pretend to be nice. Maybe become a little bit more open-minded? Bella's our sister and you will have to accept that sooner or later." Emmett breathed. I didn't understand what was going through his mind. All I could do was stare wide-eyed after Emmett as he ran away and joined Bella and Jasper at their lunch table.

* * *

**BPOV**

Lunch with Emmett was nice. He had talked to both Jasper and me previous to school starting and we agreed that it would be okay if he sat with us. I think that even Jasper enjoyed himself during lunch; it was possible that soon Emmett and Jasper would be friends. I already felt comfortable around Emmett, every second I was with him he was becoming more of the brother figure I had always secretly wanted. Throughout lunch it was obvious that all eyes were on our lunch table; especially Edward's. Everyone seemed completely dumbfounded that Emmett would even want to look at Jasper and me. I suppose that not many people knew about our parent's marriage plans.

My last three periods of the day were dull, although during fifth period I didn't act mean towards Edward. The reason was because Emmett had practically begged me to be nice to Edward. Apparently he didn't want his two beloved siblings to hate each other. I still thought Edward was a pansy, but if Emmett wanted me to be nice to him I knew that I had to.

School was now over and I was sitting with Emmett in his Jeep; we were planning on going to the zoo for some brother sister bonding time. I was fiddling around with things in Emmett's Jeep; I had never been inside the Jeep before and it was slightly fascinating to see how messy and filled with garbage the Jeep was. I just assumed that it was a guy thing, but probably just one of those macho guy things, since Jasper was pretty clean but he was basically the exact opposite of Emmett.

"So…" I began as looked up from my knotted hands to Emmett. "How's Edward going to get home?" I asked faking interest.

"Oh, I don't know. Edward's a smart boy so I suppose he will find a way." Emmett said shrugging his shoulders. I laughed lightly at how Emmett had referred to Edward; he sounded too fatherly, which was unexpected because before I actually knew Emmett I had only assumed he was a womanizing manly man. Now I knew that there was another side to the Emmett that everyone thought they knew so well.

Conversation with Emmett was easy, so while the drive to the zoo took us over a half-hour it felt like it had only taken ten minutes. When we arrived Emmett pulled into the parking lot and both of us hopped out of the Jeep. I began to walk ahead of Emmett expecting that he would catch up but to my surprise he picked me up and placed me on his back.

"What are you doing?" I screamed. I could hear Emmett muffling his laughter as he carried me to the zoo.

"Oh nothing, just giving you a simple, friendly piggy back ride." His laughing became less muffled.

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded an answer.

"Oh no reason at all." He told me, clearly lying.

"Emmett you're a terrible liar. I'll ask once more before I give you a Wet Willie! Why are you laughing?" I demanded once more, sticking my finger in my mouth and making noises so that Emmett knew I was serious.

"Oh no!" Emmett faked fear. "Not a Wet Willie!"

"Last chance." I informed him seriously.

"Fine. I was laughing because you seem like a tough girl that could easily beat some one up, but when I picked you up you screamed like a little girl. It was just so unexpected that I found it funny. Now is that a good enough answer for you?" Emmett asked.

"Hmmm." I stayed silent for a few moments to create suspense. "Nope!" I shouted before sticking my finger into his ear. Immediately Emmett released me and I was dropped on my feet to the ground.

"Oh, I'll get you for that!" Emmett shouted playfully as I ran away, giggling. He chased me all the way across the parking lot until we reached the ticket booths.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I beat you!" I cheered out of breath.

"We were never racing." Emmett pointed out.

"Touché." We both began to laugh at our own silliness once more.

The zoo was actually really fun. I hadn't been to the zoo since I was eight and Renee had taken Alice, Aleesha, and me. To be brief the day ended unhappily when I spilled my blue slushie all over Renee's new white shirt. I swear she hated me for about a week. This time I didn't make the mistake of spilling anything on anyone, other than a few drips of a chocolate ice cream on myself, and the visit managed to last over one hour. Which was a record for me.

For the entire day at the zoo Emmett and me maneuvered ourselves around the entire zoo at least four times; and the only reason for that was because we were constantly chasing each other around. Since it had reached seven o'clock Emmett demanded that we drove home so that I would be able to have a good night's rest. We were driving home in Emmett's Jeep and I found myself reminiscing about my favourite memory of the day.

* * *

"_Come on Em!" I called as we reached one of the exhibits that I had been anticipating. "Look, it's your long lost relatives!" I shouted as I pointed towards the gorillas._

"_Grandma Beatrice, Grandpa Alfred, Uncle Floyd, Auntie Clover! I'm so happy to see you again!" Emmett's voice boomed as he rushed over to the glass to look at the gorillas. "It's been so long, we should really get together sometime and sip some tea as a family. I promise that as soon as I rid myself of that retched human family I will hurry on over and come live with you guys!" Emmett continued. Soon his face was pressed against the glass as he continued to speak. "I'm just so happy to see you!" Emmett's booming voice turned into a muffle. I suppressed a few giggles as I continued to play along with the charade._

"_Wow. I can definitely see the resemblance between you and your Uncle Floyd. You two are almost identical." I told Emmett with one hand cupping my chin while nodding. Emmett twisted around slowly and smiled possibly the creepiest smile in the world._

"_Why thank you." He said in a polite tone._

"_Why your welcome." I sarcastically told him in the same polite tone._

* * *

"That was fun." Emmett said, breaking me out of my reverie. I nodded my head while smiling.

"Sure was. I'm glad that I get to have such a cool guy as my new brother. Thanks for today, I hope we can do something like it again sometime." I exclaimed, leaning back lower into my seat.

"Well of course we will. We are moving in together soon, and in three months we will officially be brother and sister. So there will be plenty of time for fun." Emmett happily informed me.

"Ok good." I said, yawning loudly. My eyes began to feel heavy and I leaned back even farther than before into my seat.

"Tired?" I heard Emmett ask as soon as I began to drift in and out of consciousness.

"Ya." I mumbled, allowing my eyes to close for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**A/N-**_

_So that's Chapter three for you guys! Sorry if it wasn't what some of you wanted, but I felt that it was necessary to show a bit of how close Emmett and Bella are becoming. Because I believe that their brother and sister bond may be an important part of this story. And to anyone, who may be questioning this chapter, there is no chance whatsoever of Bella and Emmett becoming romantic. Reason one is that they think of each other like brother and sister, and reason two is that if Emmett and Bella were together then Bella and Edward couldn't be together! So don't forget that, yes, **this is a Bella and Edward story**!_

_So now that I've let you all know about that little situation I'm going to ask you all to please **Review**! Like I said in my earlier Author's Note if I get lot's of nice reviews than I will be more likely to update sooner._

_Also check my livejournal because I posted the pictures of the outfits from last chapter on there!_


	4. Hiding Under Umbrellas

**_A/N-_**

Hey guys! Thank you all for being so patient! My last update was an incredibly long time ago, but like I had said I have been very busy for the past while. The beginning of this chapter may be a little slow at first but near the end it starts to get things ready for the next chapter. I was happy with the amount of reviews from my last chapter, but unfortunately since I was so busy I was unable to get this chapter out. So once again my request is that you please **review** this chapter, even if you didn't like it maybe give me some advice!

Also this chapter is **unedited**, so bare with me if you find any mistakes. I will be coming on later and editing this. The only reason it is unedited was because I wanted to get an update out for all of my loving readers!

* * *

**BPOV **

The next morning I woke up sore all over. Probably from racing all over the zoo and my massive amount of laughing. My alarm clock was beeping and I quickly rolled over to turn it off. I sat up and stretched out my arms while yawning; thankful that it had been my alarm that woke me up and not Alice. After a good amount of stretching and basking in the beautiful thing called silence I swung my legs over my bed and hopped off. As I walked over to my bathroom the door to my room swung open revealing the devil pixie herself: Alice.

"Hey, you're awake!" Alice cheered as she danced over to me.

"Ya." I groaned, realizing that my peace and quiet time was officially over.

"Since your awake, do you mind if Jasper gives me a ride to school today?" Alice asked smiling sweetly at me.

"I don't mind. You should just ask Jasper instead." I answered dully, now dragging my feet as I continued to head towards my bathroom.

"But I don't have Jasper's phone number, so there's no way I can ask him." Alice mumbled, rocking back on her heals.

I sighed. "Just take my cell phone and look through my contacts, then you can call him yourself." I told Alice in an annoyed tone. A smile grew across Alice's face and she quickly grabbed my cell phone off of my dresser.

"Thanks Bella!" Alice shouted happily then raced out of my room; shutting the door behind her. I shook my head at my little pixie sister's silliness; she could be so odd sometimes. I performed my morning ritual in my bathroom then went to my dresser to grab some clothes. Right as I was deciding whether to wear dark or light jeans the door to my room reopened and once again Alice emerged from behind it.

"Yes Alice?" I huffed.

"Uh - Emmett's outside of the house. He wanted me to let you know that he's driving you to school, and apparently there's no escaping the ride." Alice smiled almost wickedly.

"Well let Emmett know I accept his offer, do you want a ride as well, I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind?" I asked, being thoughtful of my sister.

"No I don't need a ride from Emmett because Jasper's okay with giving me one." Alice quietly told me. I was surprised that Alice planned on riding alone in a car with my best friend, but the idea didn't bother me. In fact I imagined that the ride would be awkward for them; they rarely talked and whenever they did it was only when I was around. "You don't mind?" Alice asked, sounding worried.

"Oh no! There's no reason I wouldn't be okay with it, so go ahead!" I told my sister encouragingly.

"Thanks Bella!" Alice shouted happily then raced out of my room; giving me déjà vu from earlier. Quickly, I pulled on the dark pair of jeans and left my room; rushing downstairs to grab my cell phone that Alice had left in the kitchen and my school bag before leaving the house and jumping into Emmett's Jeep.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella and Emmett's new found friendship surprised me. For a second I thought that, maybe, just maybe, Bella might be a nice person, but then I reminded myself that this was Bella Swan. There was no way, not even if hell froze over, that she was a nice person. My poor brother was just being his regular Idiot self by letting Bella into his life. Poor Bastard.

Currently I was on my way to school. Since Emmett had left early, to give Bella a ride to school, I was forced to drive myself with my silver Volvo. I loved this car, it was my baby; it was just rarely driven in because I was too afraid that I would hurt it. As I pulled into the parking space that Emmett usually parked in, but just happened to not be parked in, I scanned the parking lot for my friends. I found the majority of my friends sitting under a tree in the field.

Today was a beautiful sunny day. The fact that there was sun made me feel incredibly better. In Forks it was almost constantly raining, so the second there is even a patch of sunlight everyone rejoices. In fact, I'm surprised that my mother would even want to live in Forks; she is a happy and bubbly person, so this place doesn't suit her one bit. When I am of age I plan to get the hell out of this place. Maybe go live somewhere sunny like California or Los Angeles.

After hearing my friends shout my name, breaking me free of my thoughts, I got out of my Volvo and hurried over to my friends. They all greeted me happily; one of my friends came up to me with a football in his hands.

"Hey man. Want to pass the ball around with me for a bit?" Lucas asked running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Sure man." I answered smiling.

"Thanks. Every one else is being lazy. It's one of the rare days that it's actually sunny and all they want to do is sit under a tree hiding in the shade." Lucas shook his head as if he was disappointed.

I laughed. "Ok man. I'll stay here and you go out into the field!" I commanded. Lucas nodded and jogged far away, out into the field. We passed the football back and forth for a while, constantly giving each other tips and talking about upcoming games. It took me a while but I later noticed that Emmett had decided to grace us with his presence. It was nice to have him hanging out with us but I continued to pass the football with Lucas, pretending that Emmett was not there, since I was still sort of pissed at him for telling me to at least pretend to be nice to Bella. There was no way I was going to give Bella the benefit of the doubt; she was still a bitch and there was no denying it. I was currently listening to Emmett talking with one of his senior friends, Ryan Barker.

"Wow!" I heard Ryan say loudly and rather obnoxiously.

"Why wow?" Emmett asked in return.

"I just saw Bella Swan hug Jasper Hale. They deny that they are in a relationship, but I swear to god that I think they are fucking each other!" Ryan chuckled weakly.

"Their not." Emmett huffed seriously. "Bella told me that the two of them are just friends; he's like a brother to her."

"Who says she doesn't screw her brothers?" Ryan asked

"I do. So just shut up." Emmett shouted. If I were Ryan I would have backed off already, Emmett is not someone that you would want to piss off.

"Admit it. She's a total and complete bitch. You know it, I know it, she knows it. God, everyone knows it!" Ryan announced. There was an incredibly loud noise and I turned around to see Ryan on the floor. He was clutching his nose with his right hand and blood was gushing out.

"Don't-You-ever-fucking-say-anything-like-that-again." Emmett boomed angrily, enunciating every word. Ryan looked scared shitless, but I couldn't blame him; Emmett was intimidating when he was angry. Emmett let out a big huff before turning around and walking away. Our group was silent until Emmett was out of sight.

"I can't believe he punched me!" Ryan mumbled loudly to himself.

"Did you ever think that maybe it was because you're an ass hole?" Alison, one of our friends in her junior year, asked. Ryan looked dumfounded. Alison huffed and marched away just like Emmett had previously, mumbling "Douche Bag." under her breathe.

* * *

School passed by quickly, and rather dully. Unlike all of the other students I was a straight A+ student. So unfortunately I knew almost everything about, well everything. School bored me and I constantly wished for some sort of challenge, intellect wise, to keep me occupied.

After school I attended football practice, and thankfully Emmett arrived. He loved football to much too ever miss a practice. Emmett worked us a bit harder than usual, but I didn't mind. After a gruelling two hours, practice finally ended. I walked over to the showers with some friends and did what most normal people would do: showered. After a nice and refreshing shower I grabbed my clothes and got into my Volvo. As I drove home I thought mainly about Emmett and how I would survive living in the Swan's house. I arrived home and went into the kitchen, pulling out a cold water bottle from the fridge and chugging it fast. After drinking all of the water I looked around the house, hoping to find someone. To my dismay nobody was home. My mother was probably out visiting Charlie, and I knew that Emmett was still at the school, undoubtedly discussing football technique with the Coach like he always did.

Being bored shitless I decided to walk down to Newton's Athletics store and buy myself a new pair of runners. It was a sunny day and I really did need new runners since the sole of mine was wearing out, so it sounded like a smart plan to me. Now since I did live in Forks I knew that the smart thing to do would be to bring an umbrella. With Umbrella by my side I exited my house, happily walking down the sunny streets of Forks. Newton's was only a few minutes away from my house and in no time I arrived.

Mike Newton, a school loser and the heir of the Newton store, waved to me enthusiastically when he saw me.

"Howdy Edward!" Mike called, slurring his words because of the large metal retainer in his mouth.

"Hey Mike." I mumbled loud enough so only he would hear, hoping that he wouldn't want to continue our interaction. To my dismay Mike did the exact opposite of what I wanted.

"Need any help?" Mike asked as he ran over to me. His breathing became loud and he took out his inhaler, taking a puff and twitching his eye as he inhaled like he always did.

"Uh-" I paused, trying to remember my purpose for coming into this store "I just needed some running shoes, but I can get them myself." I said, beginning to walk away quickly. Mike caught up with me and grabbed my arm, bringing me to a halt.

"No worries! I'm very helpful, and I don't mind helping! Let me help you!" Mike begged desperately. He began to almost whimper, like a dog. It seriously freaked me out how many characteristics he shared with Labrador retrievers.

"Fine. Lead the way." I told Mike, deciding to make his day and let him help me. I extended my arm encouraging Mike to hurry up. He smiled joyously at me before guiding the way.

Somehow Mike thought that the two of us were officially best friends, I however still didn't like him. The entire time I was trying on shoes he would ramble on about one thing after the other. Every once in a while I would nod or say ya. He didn't seem to notice my disinterest and after a half hour of restraining myself from telling Mike to shut up I bought a nice new pair of white runners and a jacket that Mike had insisted I bought.

"Bye Edward! It was nice talking with you!" Mike called as he waved from the till I had just paid for my shoes from. I lowered my head and hoped that no one had noticed that it was me who Mike was yelling to so affectionately.

While hurrying to get away from Newton I didn't realize the torrential downpour that was happening outside. The rain beat at my skin making me worry that it would bruise. I cursed to myself as I opened up my umbrella and shielded myself from the death falling from the sky. Oh how I hated rain profusely. I had only taken a few steps when I realized that there was a girl running down the street. She was soaking wet and I could barely see her, but she looked like she could have been the most beautiful girl in the world. She was a damsel in distress and I felt the sudden urge to protect her.

"Miss! Come over hear!" I yelled without realizing, my body was acting without my permission. The rain was loud and I hoped that she would hear me. When she turned around and looked at me my heart literally skipped a beat. It was still to rainy to really see what she looked like but I was enthralled to see who this mystery woman was.

I knew everyone in town, and by looking at her choice of clothing - which was a spaghetti strap tank top and Capri's - in this weather I assumed she must have been visiting relatives. She ran over to me with her beautiful brown hair flailing behind her, and I instantly shielded her from the rain. When she was safely under the umbrella I looked down to her. Only then did I see her face

* * *

**BPOV**

The day had started off quite nicely. First my new big brother Emmett drove me to school, and then not once did anyone talk down to me or call me a bitch -well, not to my face anyway- and to top it all off after school I hung out with my best friend, Jasper. Not to mention that it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, there was no rain, I could seriously get used to this!

I was currently still at Jasper's, we were sitting on his porch smoking a farewell cigarette since I had decided to go home. After taking a few final puffs I put my cigarette out in Jasper's quirky green ashtray he kept out on the porch. The both of us stood up and Jasper gave me a quick hug.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Jasper asked, sounding like a protective older brother.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I don't want a ride home! Don't you see that it's freaking sunny outside!" I announced, swinging my arms around slightly so that Jasper would get the point. "Plus it's only a thirty minute walk; I'll be home in no time!" I added.

"Fine, if you say so! I would walk you hone, but my parents should be home soon. Just remember that pepper spray I gave you!" Jasper laughed lightly, but I knew he was serious. I still remember the day he gave it to me three years ago, I thought he was joking at first but soon realized he wasn't when he lectured me about how very determined he was to keep me safe. Thankfully I have never gotten myself into a situation where the pepper spray was needed.

"Trust me; it's sort of hard to forget the pepper spray when you're constantly drilling it into my head to not forget about it." I teased Jasper then gave him one last hug.

"Bye Bella. Have a safe trip home." Jasper said into my hair.

"Bye Jasper." I giggled, letting go of him and walking away. As I walked home I marvelled at all of the beauty that was surrounding me. Today truly was an amazing day!

My day managed to turn from amazing to dreadful about five minutes into my walk; when the damn sky decided to rain! Since I had been so surprised by the sun earlier today I had forgotten to pack an umbrella, which was incredibly stupid. Not to mention that when I arrived at Jasper's I had changed into sun appropriate clothes. That was only even more stupid since now I was freezing cold and running slowly through the rain. A white tank top and Capri's probably weren't the best clothing for this situation.

I had been running for at least five minutes by the time I considered I might get a cold. The rain was colder and pounding down on me harder than normal, probably to make up for the missed time while it was sunny. I was shaking profusely, my teeth were chattering like crazy, and I was soaking wet. This was so not fun.

While running I suddenly heart a voice, it literally sounded like I imagined silk would sound. It was the voice of a boy -no a man- and I wasn't exactly sure but I think he was calling me over. I stopped in place and looked to my left, where the man was standing dry under an umbrella. I didn't even know him and I already envied him.

Since there was no one else around and he had called for a 'Miss' to come over to him I rushed through the rain to where the man and his umbrella were positioned. The man maneuvered the umbrella so that it was perfectly over the two of us. I was incredibly grateful and intrigued to find out who the man with the velvety voice was; I hoped that he was as handsome as his voice. I looked up and was instantly humiliated when I saw who the so called man that I had been crushing on was; Edward Fucking Cullen.

"Oh…" I breathed; my mouth wide open from surprise. I had no idea what do in a situation like this. It was incredibly awkward but I didn't dare going out back into the rain; that shit was crazy!

"Uh-" Edward managed to reply. There was an extremely uncomfortable tension between the two of us, and neither one of us seemed to know what to do about it.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked thoughtfully after at least a minute of silence, surprising me.

"I'm a bit wet." I said, laughing weakly.

"Want my jacket?" Edward offered, beginning to take it off of himself. I quickly held my hand out to stop him.

"No, don't worry, I'm okay." I protested. Wearing a guy's jacket usually meant that he had some sort of claim on you; and there was no fucking way that Edward had any claim on me.

"Bella." Edward said my name sternly. "Stop being so stubborn, you're already shivering and freezing cold. So just take the damn coat or else you'll get sick." Edward demanded. For some reason I didn't want to anger him so I obliged and slipped on the coat. "Now, is that better?" I nodded my head. "Good."

"Uh, thanks." I muttered, blushing profusely. I stared down and my feet and began to fumble with my hands.

Edward sighed. "My house isn't very far away. How about you come over and wait for the rain to stop, or would you rather just go into Newton's store?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrow at me. I looked behind me and I could see Newton's Athletic Store hidden mainly by the rain. There was no way I was going in there, I hated Mike Newton more then I ever hated Edward Cullen, for the reason that Mike followed me around like a lost puppy dog.

"Uh, no thanks!" I said quickly, making Edward laugh lightly. Shockingly Edward's laugh gave my stomach butterflies; his voice was just so angelic. Edward walked me to his house, and throughout the entire time he protected me from the dreadful rain with his umbrella. The walk was silent for the most part, but it was a good thing that Edward only lived a few minutes away from where he had found me.

When we were safely inside Edward's house he contracted his umbrella and set it on a rack by the front door. After we both kicked off our shoes he walked away and up a flight of stairs; I followed afraid to be left alone. He passed a few doors then finally opened one and entered a clean room that I assumed had to be his. He went over to his dresser and pulled out one of his big white shirts and a blue pair of plaid boxers.

"Your pretty wet, so why don't you just change into this and I'll put your clothing in the dryer." Edward offered, running his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

"Yes, that would be nice." I said, smiling slightly. He mumbled an okay and tossed the clothes onto his bed before leaving the room and shutting the door before him. I stood still for a few minutes, wary of the fact that I was about to undress myself in Edward Cullen's room. I willed up enough courage and stripped my wet clothing off of my body and walked over to his bed, sitting down and pulling the big white shirt over my head then standing up and putting on the boxers. I hugged my stomach protectively as I opened the door and peeked outside of his room. Edward was standing against the wall with his eyes closed tightly.

"You know, if you're not in the room you don't have to close your eyes." I teased. Edward opened his eyes and smiled.

"You don't look to bad in my clothes." Edward joked back.

"Oh shut up." I said sarcastically, walking past Edward and down the stairs. I stopped when I reached the bottom, unsure of what to do. Edward was soon by my side, peering down at me with an odd look in his eyes.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Edward asked, once again being considerate of me.

"Yes!" I shouted a bit too loudly. "Please…" I added soflty, remembering my manners.

* * *

**A/N-**

_Hey! Thanks for reading chapter four of Take Me Away! I hope you all enjoyed it. Know that this chapter was sort of slow and eventless, but trust me, there is more exciting things coming soon! So be excited! Don't forget that if you review I will update sooner! So review, please…._

_Also don't forget to check my livejournal because I will be updating you all on how my chapters are going and when I plan to update next. I also plan on adding my music play list soon, so keep checking because that will be up there soon!_

_Thanks again, and please **review**!_


	5. The Best Little Secrets Are Kept Hidden

_**A/N-**_

_OH MY GOD! **I am so sorry**! I haven't updated in around a month, but you guys have to understand. I had to study for four very important **exams**! I wanted to work on writing Take Me Away but I wasn't inspired and the studying took up a lot of time. I was glad to see some reviews for the last chapter but I'm currently hoping that I can get more reviews. I don't really care what you say I just want reviews! So, **please review** :)_

_I think this chapter has a lot of dialogue, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! **Thanks to all of my readers** and thank you for being so patient. Also I suggest visiting my blog because I posted some photos of who I imagined Leighton as! Maybe when you review tell me who YOU imagined Leighton as and I may change my mind :)_

One last thing; and this is a serious question! **Do you like it better when I have the text in the chapters centered or to the side?**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Neither do I own an orange EnV (which is the coolest phone ever), any of the movies mentioned, or Caroline. I don't own Caroline because I sort of created her off of the Caroline in Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist... sorry. I also don't own a U-haul truck... sorry about that one too!_

* * *

**EPOV**

My mind was currently all jumbled up. First of all I was sitting at the dining table in my house sipping hot chocolate with Bella Swan, and second I was actually enjoying myself. There was seriously something effed up and wrong with me. I was beginning to consider sending myself to a mental home. Why was Bella suddenly so enchanting, and why did I find myself not wanting to punch her? It was all so odd.

"So..." Bella paused, taking a sip of her hot cocoa. "Wanna play a game?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What sort of game?" I raised my eyebrow in response. "Theres no way your gonna get me in a closet to play seven minutes in heaven. I already have enough bad experiences with that game..." I trailed off, shuddering at the thought of my memories.

Bella giggled lightly. "Get your head out of the gutter Cullen! I wasn't going to suggest that, I was going to suggest twenty-"

I cut her off. "Twenty minutes in heaven! Don't you think that's a bit extreme? First you wanted me in a closet for seven minutes, now twenty!"

"No, twenty questions." Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Basically until we get bored we just go back and forth asking each other questions."

""Sounds okay." I paused. "I'm in." I agreed reluctantly.

"Ok you go first."

I pondered for a few minutes, not exactly sure what to ask Bella. "Hmm. What's your favourite colour?"

"Green." Bella answered almost instantly, then blushing the most brilliant shade of red afterwards. I wondered why she would blush? "What's yours?"

"Brown." I answered instantly, repeating Bella's previous actions. I had never been aware that my favourite colour was brown until now, it made sense when I saw the beautiful chocolate brown that Bella's eyes were. I hoped that she wouldn't notice why I chose brown. "My turn, Uhm, have you brainwashed my brother?" I asked sarcastically, hoping not to offend her.

"Nope, and that's a truthful answer. What's one of the bad experiences you have playing seven minutes in heaven"

I sighed. "It's a pretty traumatic story, are you sure you wanna hear it?" I asked, praying she would decide against hearing the story so I wouldn't have to relive it.

"I'm sure." Bella answered, dashing all my hopes.

"Fine." I sighed. Bella smiled almost triumphantly. "While I was In the eighth grade Emmett took me to one of the girls he had been pursuing at the times birthday party. Her name was Holly and she had this really ugly friend named Maleficent who was by her side 24/7. Emmett came up with this plan, the plan was that I would offer to have seven minutes in heaven with Maleficent, and then he would take Holly away from the party and to be blunt bang her up in her room. So being the good brother I was, I took Maleficent into the closet, planning to just give her a quick peck on the cheek, but no. Maleficent wanted more! She practically molested me through my clothes and licked me all over! She even bit my shoulder, hard! It was like she was just really hungry and all of a sudden she was like 'hey I wonder if Edward Cullen would taste good as a steak!' She even had a mole, with a black long hair sticking out of it, and she rubbed it on my face!" I shuddered. "Sometimes I even have nightmares..." I trailed off and looked up to Bella hoping that she would give me support and try to make me feel better. Instead, she cracked up and laughed right in my face.

"Oh my god. That's hilarious." She giggled. I began to laugh myself because hers was so irresistible. Bella looked very pretty when she laughed. In fact she looked pretty almost all of the time. This came as a complete shocker to me since I had never thought of Bella as the good looking type.

"I don't even get a bit of sympathy?" I imitated the best puppy dog face I could before batting my eyelashes at her. I knew that this was a total feminine thing to do, but it always worked with my mother and Emmett.

"Nope, it's your own fault. Now let's get back to the questions, because I'm sort of hoping to hear something else that will make me laugh."

"Fine. What's your favourite movie?" I asked. Bella looked to be in thought for a few minutes before answering me.

"I'd have to say, _the Forty Year Old Virgin_. How about you?"

"_The devil wears Prada_." I answered immediately; biting my tongue the second the embarrassing words left my mouth. "I mean uh... _Conan the Barbarian_!" I quickly tried to save myself by replacing my own favourite movie with Emmett's.

Bella giggled some more. "Don't even try to hide that! I heard perfectly clear that _The Devil Wears Prada_ is your favourite movie!"

"Ok, just pretty please promise me that you won't tell anyone! Not even Emmett..." I begged Bella in a firm tone.

She nodded. "Fine I won't! I'm just curious as to how that movie becomes a man's favourite movie..." Bella raised her eyebrow at me.

"I'm not sure. I've just always really enjoyed the romantic chic flick movies. I usually burn them onto a DVD but I label them with really macho movie names. Like _The Devil Wears Prada_ is labeled _Rocky Balboa_, and _Confessions of a shopoholic_ is labelled _Die Hard With A Vengeance_." Bella was trying to muffle her laughter so I decided now would be the best time to change subjects. "Ok, my turn now! What is your dream job?

"I'm not sure, I've always wanted to be an actress but that's damn near impossible. What is your-" she was cut off by the sound of a slamming door and Emmett's booming voice yelling that he was home. Soon Emmett joined Bella and me in the kitchen with a bewildered expression.

"Edward did you tap that?" He asked, looking down at me and raising and eyebrow.

"No!" I choked out. Emmett turned to look at Bella.

"Bella is he telling the truth; because if he isn't then I'll kick his ass!" Emmett sounded nice when he said this, but I was still scared shitless. Bella had become his little sister over the past few days so I knew he was dead serious when he said that.

"Oh no. It's ok Em, we didn't do anything nasty." Bella said smiling up at Emmett.

Emmett huffed and frowned. "Then why are you wearing Edward's underwear and T-shirt. I mean, not like that's a weird question to ask! This scene that I'm currently seeing screams sex all over it!"

"Oh, I was walking home and it started to rain, but I didn't have an umbrella. So I was running and Edward saw me and invited me to wait in your guys house till the rain stopped. Then he gave me his clothes to wear while mine dried in the dryer and now we are currently drinking hot chocolate." Bella lifted up her mug to show Emmett. "You should know that I wouldn't drink hot chocolate after sex, I'd be having a smoke and getting ready for round two."

Emmett shuddered. "Ok I believe you, but I'd still rather not hear about your sex life!"

I laughed out loud unexpectantly "And like I never have to hear about yours!" I sarcastically mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Emmett laughed. "At least I have a sex life; not a non-existent one like yours." Emmett's laughter increased to his regular boom.

"You are a virgin?" Bella piped in.

My jaw dropped. "No- ah yes. Wait - No!" I stuttered. I could literally feel the sweat building up as Bella looked at me.

"Don't lie, Edward!" Emmett told me firmly. I glared at him; he was obviously just trying to embarrass me.

"Are you?" Bella pressed. "It's my turn to ask a question, remember?" I nodded. "So you have to tell me the truth. Are you a virgin?" She asked once more.

I sighed in defeat. "Yes. I, Edward Cullen, am a virgin." I bashfully answered.

"That's so cute!" Bella said, clapping her hands together like Alice would. Emmett laughed again.

"It's not cute; it's gay! I've been trying to get him laid for years now, but every time I try he makes up the lame excuse that he's waiting for that special person." Emmett rolled his eyes as if that was the stupidest thing imaginable. Now that I think about it, this probably was to him.

"Awwwe, don't worry Edward. I think it's cute!" Bella told me reassuringly. A blush became to form on my cheeks; it was slightly exciting for me that Bella had just called me cute.

"Enough with the banter about Edward's level of gayness, which is extremely high I might add, but it's not raining anymore so if you want Bella I can walk you home." Emmett offered. I looked over to Bella who nodded her head.

"Sounds good. Edward do you think my clothes would be dry yet?" Bella asked.

"Yep, I'll go grab them." I said as I stood up and made my way to the laundry room and grabbed her no longer wet clothing out of the dryer. I walked back into the kitchen and tossed Bella her clothes. "You can change in my room again." I informed her.

Around two minutes later Bella was back into her clothes and at the front door getting her shoes on. Emmett was going to the washroom so the two of us were alone.

"It was nice talking with you..." I said weakly, running my hand through my hair awkwardly. I didn't understand why I felt so awkward. I knew that Bella had began to appear extremely attractive to me, and that for some reason I wanted to impress her, but that was it.

"Definitely, I'm sure we'll have lot's of time to talk when we live together." Damn, I almost forgot about the part where she was going to be my sister. I'm such a sick bastard for thinking my sister to be is hot. Bella sighed and leaned in to hug me; I returned her hug selfishly and breathed in her scent. "Thanks for taking me in, and not leaving me out there to die." Bella said when our hug finished. She smiled up at me sweetly; causing multiple dirty thoughts to enter my mind. Why the fuck was she so cute?

"Why you're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." I told Bella as I heard the toilet flush and Emmett exited the washroom. Of course, I didn't hear Emmett wash his hands; which was incredibly gross.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked Bella before shuffling on his shoes.

"Yep." Bella muttered, opening the door.

"Lets go then." Emmett left the house and Bella followed after him; turning around briefly to face me.

"Bye Edward." Bella said in a hushed tone before shutting the door. I stood there, silent, for a few moments. It felt like something was missing in my heart, and I prayed that the missing thing was not Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was now Friday; which meant today was the day that the Cullen's were moving into our house. After the rainy day with Edward I had rarely spoken with him; even though I wanted to. Every time we passed each other in the hallway we would say hi or wave, but that was it. Emmett and me had hung out a bunch though; it was now an official ritual that he drove me to school. Emmett never drove Alice though since apparently she had a better way of transportation to school. Speaking of school, it had just ended and I was currently sitting at the dining table with Alice. Except Alice was not the best company because she had been constantly texting. I drummed my fingers against the table as I watched Alice. She set her cell phone down on the table but picked it back up after it vibrated a few seconds later. She pressed a few buttons then smiled a smile I was unfamiliar with as her eyes scanned over a message.

"Who are you texting?" I asked nonchalantly. Alice glanced up at me briefly and looked in thought for a couple seconds.

"Uh - Caroline." Alice answered hesitantly. This made me feel suspicious.

"The blonde who's an alcoholic?" Alice nodded. "What are you two doing?" I prodded.

"She wants me to hang out, and I think I'm going to." Alice uttered evasively.

"What are you two going to do?" I felt like a cop interogating a criminal for some reason.

"Probably just hang out at her house. Why are you asking so many questions?" Alice set her phone back onto the table.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just curious."

"Well your creeping me out." Alice stood up. "I'm going to go get ready upstairs, then meet her at the store, if that's okay with you."

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Alice mumbled an okay then walked away and ran up the stairs. When Alice was out of sight I noticed that she had left her cell phone at the table. Alice had seemed like she was lying to me. Part of me was screaming to grab her phone and read the text messages while the other half -probably my conscious - was saying not to. Being me I listened to the bad side of me and grabbed Alice's cell phone. Quickly, I opened it and pressed a couple buttons to get to her inbox. Like I suspected none of the messages were from her friend Caroline, but to my surprise they were all from Jasper. I opened the most recent ones and read them.

**"What do you want to do?"  
"Sounds fun."  
"I'm excited to see you!"  
"Meet me at the co-op then."  
**  
I flipped Alice's Orange EnV shut and put it back on the table less than carefully. Why the fuck was Alice talking to my best friend, and why the fuck was she hanging out with him? This seriously pissed me off. After waiting angrily for a few minutes I finally heard Alice coming down the stairs. I rushed over and met her at the bottom.

"Why the fuck are you hanging out with Jasper?" I demanded, getting to the point. Alice's jaw dropped.

"Did you read my messages?" she asked.

"Don't try to change the subject when I already asked you a question!" I barked.

"You can't do that!" Alice shrieked. "Those are private!"

"Alice shut up! I asked you a question. What are you fucking doing with Jasper."

"It's none of your business." Alice growled; she tried to walk away from me but I stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Let go!" she screamed.

"Not until you answer my question. You shouldn't be hanging out with my best friend."

"Why not?" Alice paused. "You don't have a claim on him, he's not your property." Alice spat, pulling her arm free of my grip and walking away. I followed her into the kitchen, where Alice grabbed her phone then walked to the front door.

"You better not try anything with him." I yelled. Alice spun around; her eye's had turned into slits.

"Why, is there something going on between Jasper and you that I'm unaware of?" Alice accused, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, but-" Alice cut me off.

"Well then I can do whatever the fuck I want with him." Alice shouted before slamming the door in my face and leaving me in utter shock. This was completely unexpected; I didn't even know that Alice and him had been talking. The most interaction I had ever seen was recently they had started to say hi to each other in the hallway. That was literally it! Since Jasper no longer gave me rides to school I wondered if he had started to drive Alice every day, and Alice had been going out a lot lately but had never mentioned where she was going each time, so now I began to think that maybe she's been seeing him secretly. I've talked to her before about how I'd rather she don't pursue a friendship with him since he is my best friend; so maybe that's why she had been sneaking around.

After a while of standing at the front door and thinking about what was up with Alice I heard a loud honking noise. I opened the door and poked my head out to see a very large U-haul truck. Within a couple seconds Charlie was downstairs and sounded completely out of breath. As he huffed and puffed he fixed his tie.

"Why the fuck are you wearing a tie? You are going to be lifting heavy things not giving a presentation to your boss!" I exclaimed; dumbfounded by the man who was my father.

"Remember your language Bella." Charlie scolded. "Leighton and the boy's are here so I want you to be on your best behavior, it's okay if you curse in front of me but with Leighton it's different."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever you say, dad!"

"Where is Alice?" Charlie asked suddenly. For a second I contemplated saying she was on a date, so I could get her in shit since she's not allowed to date until she turns seventeen, but I changed my mind and decided to be the higher person. Plus I didn't even know what her and Jasper were doing; they could just be working on homework for all I knew!

"She's with her friend Caroline." I answered.

"You mean the alcoholic with really blonde hair?" Charlie asked, reminding me of myself from earlier.

"Ya, don't worry their not going to a party or anything." I muttered.

"Good. Alice is just so tiny, I'm always afraid she'll get hurt." Charlie looked truly worried when he said this; but I didn't blame him. The little pixie was incredibly breakable!

Charlie and me went outside and met the Cullen's at their truck; where Emmett and Edward were already lifting a bed up to bring inside. I sighed and grabbed a lamp from the storage area in the back of the truck. I could at least try to be helpful in the tiniest bit. After an hour of The Cullen boys working hard and me barely working the Cullen's were officially moved in, and officially living in my house. Even though I had befriended the family it was still scary shit. Emmett, Edward, and me were sitting at the kitchen table while Charlie and Leighton spoke upstairs.

"So…" Emmett trailed off as he drummed his fingers against the table. "We live together." Emmett said bluntly.

"No shit." I replied sarcastically.

"That means no more walking around the house naked." Emmett pouted, causing me to laugh.

Edward cut in. "You could never do that anyway. Mom wouldn't let you!"

Emmett chuckled. "True, but I did anyway when mom wasn't home, but now I can't because Bella over here might come home and-"

"Have a heart attack?" I finished.

Emmett scoffed. "No, become extremely turned on!" Emmett said a bit too loudly.

"Ew no." I rebutted quickly, causing Edward to break out in laughter. I heard Charlie and Leighton walking down the stairs and turned my attention to them.

"What's so funny?" Leighton asked in her sweet and tiny voice.

"Emmett." Edward answered with one word.

"Oh." Leighton nodded her head understandingly. "Emmett being Emmett again?"

"Yep. Emmett and his stupid antics." Edward answered. Leighton chuckled lightly in reply.

"Well kids, Charlie and me have been keeping a little secret from you guys and we just thought that now would be the right time to tell you." Leighton smiled.

"Your pregnant!" Emmett shouted, extending his arm and pointing at Leighton accusingly.

"How'd you know?" Leighton said sarcastically. "No, I'm not pregnant. Why did you even guess that, Emmett?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "First thing that came to mind I suppose."

"Well back to what I was saying. Charlie and me will be going to Barcelona for the weekend. I've always wanted to go, and the two of us just want to get away." Leighton sweetly informed us. Charlie followed by muttering a yeah. "Are you guys okay with that?"

"Yeah." Emmett, Edward, and me said simultaneously.

Leighton flashed a bright smile and clapped her hands together. "Yay, I'm so excited!" She squealed.

* * *

The next day at seven in the morning Emmett, Edward, Alice, and me wished Charlie and Leighton good byes as they left the house and hopped into their cab. When the cab drove away and was out of sight I walked back into the house and got myself some cereal to eat alone at the kitchen. After what happened with Alice and me yesterday the two of us hadn't spoken once, well other than an awkward 'Charlie and Leighton are leaving in five minutes', I haven't spoken to her. My cereal was finished much to early for my liking so I played around with the spoon in the milk in solitude for a few minutes out of boredom. I wondered what I would do for fun this weekend. As if an answer to my question I heard loud stomping upstairs and yelling from Edward and Emmett. Within a couple seconds Emmett had practically thrown himself down the stairs and Edward was yelling after him.

"Emmett you can't! We haven't even officially lived in the house for a full day yet!" Edward called as he chased after Emmett. When Emmett reached the kitchen he collapsed in front of me.

"Bella!" He breathed out of breath.

"Don't listen to him!" Edward shouted to me.

"Bella, do you want to have some fun this weekend?" Emmett asked mischievously.

"Definitely." I answered, raising my eyebrow in anticipation.

" I want to throw a killer party, it will be our little secret, our parents will never have to know! Are you in?" Emmett questioned hopefully.

"I'm in!" I replied, now excited that I knew that I would be having fun this weekend.

* * *

**A/N-**

Sorry again for being such a whore and not updating! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! And I know you all can, so please, **please review**! Consider this; if you **review** it inspires me to write; and then me not updating for like a month won't happen again!

**Please Review!**


	6. And Then A Boom, Shalaka

_**A/N-**_

_Hey everyone! This is chapter 6 of Take Me Away; and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Please check my blog because I have some photos and links of a newly introduced character! Woot Woot… But umm, once again: **PLEASE REVIEW!** Please, how many times do I have to ask?_

_Also… this chapter is unedited but I really wanted to get this out to you all, so maybe check back later and you can read the official version :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, neither it's characters, or survivor. But I do own my plot, and my characters that I have created!**_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"No no no no no no no no, the two of you are not throwing a party!" I shouted to Bella and Emmett, thrusting hands into my hair.

"How about we vote on it?" Emmett suggested.

"No, that's not fair!" I whined like a small child. "You two are obviously going to vote yes for the party!"

"Yeah, but there's still Alice." Emmett pointed out. "How about if its a tie then we just don't have a party?"

"Deal. I'll go grab Alice so neither of you try to cheat by paying her off." I said, standing up and hurrying up to Alice's room. I knocked at her door and waited: no reply. "Alice." I called as I knocked on her door again.

"Go away Edward." Alice spat through the door. What I heard next surprised me, it was the sound of Alice's muffled crying, I was so accustomed to the happy hyper pixie that I never thought it possible for Alice to be sad.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, concern filled my voice.

"I said go away!" She barked. Even though Alice had told me to leave I couldn't will myself to leave a sad little girl alone.

"I'm coming in." I said before twisting the knob and opening the door. I stepped into Alice's room and shut the door behind me. The sight that I saw next almost broke my heart. Alice was huddled up in a tiny ball on her fluffy pink bed crying. Feeling a sudden urge to protect the small little pixie I walked over to her bed then sat down next to Alice and pulled her into a hug. Alice clung tight to me and cried into my chest. I rubbed her back in attempt to calm her. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked once more. She shook her head no in response. "You can tell me, please." I pleaded.

"Not now...." Alice whispered.

After a couple minutes Alice seemed to calm down. She wiggled her way out of my hug and positioned herself so that she was sitting against the headboard of her bed.

"Do you want to talk to me now?" I asked in the most comforting tone I could.

"It's nothing important." Alice muttered.

"Of course it is! If it made you, the happiest woman alive cry!" I exclaimed.

A slight smile appeared of Alice's face but it soon disappeared. "It was because of a boy..." Alice trailed off, wiping a few tears from her face.

"And what happened with this boy, should I beat him up?" I offered, trying to make a joke but I was truthfully one hundred percent serious.

"No, it's just I really like this guy and I want to be with him." Alice informed me very vaguely.

"What's stopping you then?" Curiosity controlled my voice.

"His best friend. She doesn't like me, well she likes me, but she just doesn't want me to be with him. So now even though he has the same feelings for me he says he can't even hang out with me anymore if she doesn't approve." Alice was obviously fighting off more tears. She looked down and began to fumble with her hands.

"Who's this boy?" I asked, hoping that Alice would trust me enough to tell me. It was silent for a few moments so I decided to make a proposition. "How about, if you tell me who this boy is then I will tell you one of my secrets."

Alice's eyes shot up suddenly. "I'll tell you as long as you go first."

"Deal then?" I stuck out my hand and Alice shook it with her own tiny one.

"Deal." Alice agreed; now a slight smile lingered on her face.

"I sort of, well, I sort of think Bella is really pretty. I don't know why either!" I admitted. "Ever since a few days ago she's just been really hot for me." I sighed loudly and Alice looked really excited.

"Oh please, can I set you two up! I love playing matchmaker." Alice squealed.

"No! I never said I wanted a relationship, all I said was that she was hot. Plus she's going to be my sister soon! That's just wrong!" I said loudly.

Alice pouted but smiled soon after. "Fine, but know that if I want you two together that it will happen!" Alice sounded almost threatening when she said this. "Now, back to me. The boy I like is," She paused hesitantly before continuing. "Jasper."

I think my jaw must have dropped to the floor. "Jasper, as in Jasper Whitlock?" I asked dumbfounded. "Bella's best friend?"

"Yeah..." Alice trailed off.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"He's like a year or two older than I am. Why should age matter? You sound like my father." Alice accused.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm not saying you shouldn't like him; I'm just surprised is all."

"So you don't mind?" Alice peered up at me from under her eyelashes innocently.

"Not at all. I'm sure he's an good guy."

"He's an amazing guy. Yesterday when Bella found out I was going to hang out with him she was really angry about it and we ended up fighting. All because she thinks she has some invisible claim on him." Alice growled, frightening me slightly.

"Well, my advice is don't give up. I'm sure if you really like him then you and Bella will find a way to compromise." Suddenly I realized the reason I had come upstairs to Alice's room.  
"Uhm- I came up here to grab you by the way, and now I've been gone for an offly long time. We should probably go downstairs." I pointed out.

Alice nodded her head. "What do you need me for?"

"We're voting on something and we need your input."

"Cool." Alice said, standing up. I followed suit and the second I was on my feet Alice brought me into an incredibly tight hug. I was afraid that the tiny pixie would break my bones. "Thanks Edward. You really helped, and now I actually feel a bit better." When Alice let go I was relieved that I could breathe again.

"No problem, little one. Remember that if you ever need to talk to anyone I'm here." I reassured her.

"I won't! You are officially my new confidante!" Alice said smiling.

The two of us made our way downstairs to an impatient looking Emmett and Bella.

"Wow, as if that didn't take long enough! Can we just get to voting?" Emmett boomed.

"Sure, but Alice doesn't know what we are voting on." I answered.

Emmett huffed angrily. "Bella and me want to throw a party tonight, but Eddie-kin's over here is a puss and says no."

"Okay..." Alice trailed off. "How are we voting?"

"I was thinking survivor style." Emmett said excitedly. I found myself rolling my eyes at my silly brother; sometimes I wondered if he was a two-year-old. "Buddha Bella and me already collected some paper and pens for the voting to take place, you will have two options to vote for; either 'Yes Party' or 'No Party'. Whichever has the most votes we will be doing. Afterwards you just put your vote in the hat." Emmett pointed to a Fedora that was set on the table. "I will be playing the role of Jeff by the way." Emmett added happily.

Bella and Emmett set up the voting center and one after the other the four of us voted. I of course voted 'No Party'. Bella, Alice, and me were now sitting on the couch; while Emmett was standing in front of us rather dramatically.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final. The choice with the least amount of votes will be asked to leave tribal council immediately. I'll read the votes." Emmett was so serious about this. For a second I considered that if Jeff ever quit survivor then Emmett would be his replacement.

Emmett pulled out one of the votes from the fedora hat and showed it to us. "First vote: Yes Party." He pulled out another paper. "Second vote: Yes Party." Emmett grinned sheepishly as he pulled out the next one. "Third vote: No Party" He pulled out one more piece of paper. "Fourth vote is: Yes Party. The tribe has spoken, No party must leave immediately so we can start getting ready for the party!"

"What? That means that we are actually going to have the party!" I whined unhappily. "Alice why didn't you vote with me?"

Alice sighed. "Edward stop being a party pooper. I didn't vote with you because a party sounds fun, plus I've got some tricks up my sleeves that I hope to pull out at the party." Alice smiled evilly, making me officially afraid.

"What are you planning, pixie?" Bella asked angrily.

"Oh nothing dearest sister." Alice put on a pretend innocent face. "Just some fun things that would make everyone happy!"

"I don't trust you. If you mess anything up your in big shit."

Alice huffed. "I won't mess anything up, why would you even accu-"

Emmett interrupted. "Let's stop fighting and be a happy family again!"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and Alice pouted. "Fine." They both said over dramatically.

* * *

**BPOV**

At seven O'clock we started setting up for the party. Emmett and Alice were the ones who got the news out and convinced everyone to come while Edward and me went out and bought alcohol with my fake ID. Edward was still being a loser about the party thing but reluctantly agreed to participate. The two of us were currently setting up some keggers and I was truthfully sort of pissed. He had barely said a few words to me and surprisingly I yearned for him to speak to me. If I had been given the choice to only hear one person's voice for the rest of my life I would have chosen Edward's silky and velvety one. This embarrassed me completely, but I had developed a tiny crush on Edward. If anyone ever found out I would be extremely embarrassed.

Emmett had also convinced me to be nice to Alice; even though I was extremely pissed off at her for defying me and doing only god knows what with Jasper. I didn't want to be nice but I had to after Emmett lectured me for the longest time about how she's my sister, and how important family is, yada yada yada.

The first couple guests arrived at nine O'clock; which were some of Emmett's college friends with their dates. Instantly I knew that this night was going to be wild and crazy. Which I was really excited about. All I needed to do was let loose and have fun. Before long I met a nice girl who introduced herself as Sabrina; she was one of those girls that the second she walked in the room all the other girls would take a hit at their self-esteem. With her long and perfectly straight black hair plus her modelesque frame she could probably get any guy she wanted. Presently the two of us were doing tequila shots in my kitchen. I slammed my second shooter glass on the counter and watched Sabrina as she finished her fifth shooter.

"Damn girl, your good." I said rather appreciatively.

"I suppose that it just runs in the family." Sabrina paused and took another shot. "My older brother, Tristan, is pretty good when it comes to alcohol too. He's only a year older than me so he's eighteen, but I think you'd really like him!"

"Really, maybe you should introduce us sometime." I actually wanted to meet Tristan, hotness probably ran in Sabrina's family. Plus I thought that maybe it would help me stop mentally hitting on my brother in law.

"Definitely! Speaking of introducing you to guys, I see an incredibly hot guy sitting alone on your couch. We should go over there and show him a good time!" Sabrina raised her eyebrows at me suggestively. I turned around to see this supposedly hot guy and almost had a heart attack when I saw who it was.

"Edward?" I said his name like a question.

"If that's his name then yeah." Sabrina bit her lip provocatively. "Do you not think he's hot?"

"Oh trust me; I think he's incredibly hot. But he's my step brother." I informed Sabrina.

Sabrina laughed. "Well if he's your step brother maybe I shouldn't show him a good time, but you should!" Sabrina winked at me.

"Do you really think so? Because I'd truthfully probably enjoy that."

"Yeah! You have to do it now, just..." she paused. "I suggest that you have a bit more alcohol before you go over." Hmm, sounded like a good idea.

"Whatever you say! For the rest of the night I promise to take your advice!" I giggled before taking two more shots. Sabrina helped me stand up then pushed me towards the couch where Edward was sitting.

"I'll keep an eye out for you, just remember to have fun!" Sabrina shouted after me. I walked sexily over to Edward; there was no way that he would be able to resist me. I stopped when I reached the couch and stood in front of him; Edward stared at me with a puzzled expression.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. "You look sort of drunk. How much have you had to drink?"

"Uh- one beer and four tequila shooters." I felt soft of fuzzy but I couldn't be drunk, I normally handled my alcohol intake quite well. "But I didn't come over to talk about me; I came to talk with you." I said in a low sexy tone.

* * *

**EPOV  
**

Parties had never exactly been my thing; in fact I always hated them. My favourite thing to say whenever someone offered me alcohol was 'I don't need alcohol to have fun'. Except here I was, sitting alone on a couch having possible the worst time I've had in my life. I turned my attention to Bella; she was so beautiful, but had just been pushed by a black haired friend of hers. Bella then stumbled over to me drunkenly and stopped when she was in front of me. She looked extremely drunk and this sort of frightened me.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked, trying to not sound overly concerned. "You look sort of drunk. How much have you had to drink?"

"Uh- one beer and four tequila shooters." Bella began to lean closer to me. "But I didn't come over to talk about me; I came to talk with you." She slurred. God I hoped that Bella wasn't coming on to me when she was this intoxicated.

I stood up and grabbed her lightly by her arm. "Come on Bella. I think you've had enough tonight. I want you to try to sleep upstairs." I demanded as I guided her towards the stairs.

"No!" She said, stopping both of us. "I want to stay a bit longer. Ple-ee-ea-ea-ease. Bella dragged out the last word before looking up at me with her big brown doe eyes. "Just dance with me for a bit." she begged.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly. "But when we are done I want you to go upstairs and sleep."

"Deal!" Bella's eyes literally lit up along with her smile. I couldn't help but grin at myself for making her happy. Bella grabbed my hand and redirected me towards the dance floor, which was located in the living room. Music was thumping loudly and a song I didn't recognize was playing. Alice had been in charge of the playlist and throughout the night I hadn't recognized a single song. Bella released my hand when we reached the living room and I followed her into the middle of a crowd.

_"I'm getting myself in something I don't wanna  
I'm getting caught up in him but I don't wanna  
I'm getting off track  
And I can't control a thing, a thing…  
I'm telling myself it's not a good idea  
But the more I hesitate the more I fall for him  
I'm tryin' to erase his face from my memory"_

Bella swung her hips around to the music as I began to step side to side awkwardly. I was never exactly the best free style dancer since I had never learned how to. On the other hand if you needed a ballroom dancing partner I would be your perfect man!

"Come on Edward! Liven up a bit!" Bella called to me over the music. She threw her arms over and around my neck and I suddenly felt at ease. Bella smiled as I moved my hips to the same rhythm as hers.

_" And then a  
Boom  
Shalaka  
He's walkin' upa to me  
Boom  
Shalaka  
He start's ta talka to me  
Boom  
Shalaka  
My heart skips a-  
Boom  
Shalaka laka  
Boom boom "_

Soon the two of us were grinding rather provocatively.

_"And then a-  
Boom  
Shalaka  
He's walkin' upa to me  
Boom  
Shalaka  
He start's ta talka to me  
Boom  
Shalaka  
My heart skips a-  
Boom  
Shalaka laka  
Boom boom  
Boom  
Shalaka_

_Eyes come in contact a  
Boom  
Shalaka  
Starin' me down talk a  
Boom shalaka  
My heart skips a  
Boom  
Shalaka laka  
Ah_

_He make my head go  
Boom boom  
He make my breath go  
Shaka laka  
Wherever I go  
Boom boom  
And everything goes  
Shaka laka"_

I wanted to remember this moment forever. Even though Bella was extremely drunk she still managed to look incredibly gorgeous.

_" I tell myself  
No, I'm not gonna do this  
I promise myself  
No, I'm not gonna do this  
Doesn't matter what he says  
I know he's no good for me  
No no no no_

_And then a  
Boom  
Shalaka  
He's walkin' upa to me  
Boom  
Shalaka  
He starts ta talka to me  
Boom  
Shalaka  
My heart skips a  
Boom  
Shalaka laka  
Boom boom  
Boom  
Shalaka_

_Eyes come in contact a  
Boom  
Shalaka  
Starin' me down talk a  
Boom shalaka  
My heart skips a  
Boom  
Shalaka laka  
(Boom boom)  
Ah ah_

_He makes my heart go  
(ah ah)  
My heart my heart my heart"_

The song ended and in a couple seconds a new one was blaring from the speakers. Bella and me continued to dance -better described as grind- to the music.

_" Hey Mr., DJ  
Turn Up that Music  
Hey Mr., DJ  
Turn Up that Music  
Play a song that's really good  
Play a song I think you should  
Play a song that's Just for me  
Play a song to set me free  
Music makes me lose my mind  
Music makes me feel so fine"_

Before I even knew what was happening a soft pair of lips pressed against my own lips and Bella pulled our bodies closer together. My eyes widened when I realized that it was Bella who was kissing me; I prayed that I wasn't going crazy and simply imagining all of this. Bella's tongue trailed across my lip and I immediately granted her access. Bella's fingers ran through my hair and I almost shuddered from excitement. I have no idea how long we continued our make-out session but every second was amazing for me. Too soon Bella pulled away. I was about to protest but stopped when I saw how white Bella was.

"Are you O-" I began but was soon cut off by Bella.

"I'm going to be sick!" She announced before running off through the crowd. I followed after her through the crowd and chased after her as she ran into the washroom. When I opened the door Bella was on the floor throwing up everything she had drank including her supper. Quickly, I made my way over to her and kneeled down behind her. Holding her hair for her and rubbing her back comfortingly. This continued for a few minutes until Bella was officially done for the moment. She sat up and her body fell against me; she seems fatigued, and I didn't doubt it after watching her throw up. Bella didn't say anything but when she closed her eyes I could tell that it was in hopes to sleep. I picked the drunken mess called Bella up in my arms bridal style and cradled her as I brought her up the stairs and into her room. When we were finally inside Bella's room I placed Bella under the covers of her bed and sat down in a rocking chair by her bed.

"No cookie monster! I'm not a cookie I'm a person!" Bella mumbled to herself. I couldn't help but laugh and wonder what she was dreaming about. All I knew was that in the morning Bella would have a killer hangover!

* * *

**A/N-**

Hey everyone! So that was the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! And please review. I got very, very, few reviews last time. And I'm currently thinking of ways that will make people review more. What do you guys think of the idea that if you review you get a preview? I think that sounds fair! Remember if you **review** that I get inspired and the next chapter comes like ten times quicker!!

Really! If you review you'll make me the happiest person ever! Don't you want to do that?

As well I will include the songs for this chapter. The first one was **Boom by Anjulie**, and the second one was **Hey Mr. DJ by Tiny Masters of Today**. I think that you all should really give them a listen because both of the songs are actually really fun!

Please visit my blog because there is information about the new character Sabrina. But as well here are some links so that you can sort of figure out what Sabrina looks like; just remember that she has black hair!

.com/media/rm397578240/nm2180812  
.com/media/rm2403436544/nm2180812  
.com/media/rm2628159488/nm2180812


End file.
